Playing Cupid
by iWriteFanFic101
Summary: Mac likes Castiel. Castiel likes Mac. But they're both too stubborn to admit it. So Rosalya takes it upon herself to get those two love birds together. She even somehow got Lysander in the mix. Will her plans work or only end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

"You like Castiel."

That statement was so out of the blue, the girl on the receiving end couldn't help but choke on her ice cream, earning herself a very intense brain freeze.

Mac was out with one of her closest friends, Rosalya, shopping. They had gotten tired and decided to sit in the shade and comfort of the cafe. They figured they'd might as well order some ice cream while they were there.

Mac turned her gaze to her friend, wondering why she'd ask something like that. No, scratch that. It was a statement, spoken like a fact. It wasn't in any way meant as a question.

"Wha-what?" Mac coughed, recovering from her brain freeze. Maybe she just didn't hear her right.

"Don't act coy." Rosalya smirked, "I've seen the way you two act together." She nudged her friend on the shoulder with a wink.

Mac just cleared her throat nervously. She didn't like where this conversation was going. "I don't like Castiel." She said bluntly, taking a big scoop of her cold desert, "We're just..." She paused before she said the word "friends." She wasn't quite sure of their relationship truth be told.

"Just what?" Rosalya leaned in closer, face smug. She scooted closer to her raven haired friend, eyes bright and dream like, "You know, they say if you have a crush on someone for longer then six months, it means you're in love." She practicably cooed.

Mac picked at invisible lint on her skirt while biting her lip, eyes down cast, mind racing, face burning; she was searching desperately for a way out of this conversation.

Coincidentally for her, her aunt decided to call her at that very moment. She didn't pay much attention to the conversation on the phone, she was just too relieved she was getting out of this awkward situation.

Once Mac hung up, she couldn't hide her smile of relief, "I, uh, have to get going." She tried but failed to sound disappointed, "I'll see you at school tomorrow! Bye!" Mac waved and ran off just a little too quickly. Very suspensions indeed.

Rosalya's eyes narrowed in thought. She knew her friend was just too stubborn to admit that she possibly had a crush. It was so painfully obvious. It was surly nothing to be embarrassed about. But then again, if she knew Mac, she knew she was either too shy or too stubborn to confess to anything.

And that's when Rosalya got an idea. From an outsiders perspective, it was an awful idea that had a huge chance of failing.. But that logic didn't stop her! Once the wheels in her head started turning, they never stop for even a second!

Of course, she had to wait to execute this plan. It was getting late, and her mother was getting worried.

* * *

><p>Lysander was sitting out in the school garden, sitting under the cool shade of a tree, his note book open on his lap as he scribbled down idea after idea. He was having one of those day where his brain just materialized a whole storms worth of thoughts. His pen just couldn't get them written down fast enough.<p>

The calm cool day just added to his relaxed mood. Of course, the peace and quiet was just too good to be true. He knew that with his luck—and choice of friends—it couldn't last long.

He sighed to himself when he heard someone approaching his favorite spot in the gardening club.

"Hello Rosalya." He said, closing his notebook the moment his platinum blond friend approached him.

She wasn't at all surprised that he knew it was her. She was probably the only one who bothered him while he was in his writing mood.

"Lysander! Just the guy I needed to see!" She didn't hesitate to plop down right next to him, "I was thinking the other day and I think I'll just come right out and ask. Does Castiel like Mac?"

The snow haired boy couldn't help but smile amusingly at Rosalya's bluntness. "Yes." He answered just as bluntly.

This sent the golden eyed girl over the edge with excitement, "Really? Did he tell you that? Oh, I knew he was really a big softy!"

"Er.." Of course Castiel didn't tell Lysander that personally, but it was still pretty obvious. The way his friend's mood changed whenever the raven haired girl was around, or the way he'd stare down Nathaniel when ever he saw the two together, as though glaring long and hard enough would set the student president on fire.

They were small hints, but Lysander noticed them, despite his friend's efforts to try to hide them.

But he didn't even try to interrupt Rosalya. It was pretty useless; she wasn't really paying much attention anyway.

"That's it!" She stood abruptly, startling the young man sitting next to her, nearly knocking him over, "We've just _got_ to get those two love birds together!" Lysander could particularly _hear_ her head scheming.

"Rosalya, what are you up to?"

The girl in question just smiled deviously, "Lysander," She beamed, "We're going to play cupid!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lysander wasn't all to keen with the silver haired girl's idea. If his two friends wanted to get together, he'd prefer it if they made that choice themselves. The only reason why he was going along was to supervise Rosalya. He wanted to make sure she didn't do anything too crazy. And considering her first idea was to lock Mackenzie and Castiel in a closet... Well...

"We are not locking them in a closet."

"Aw c'mon!" The silver haired girl protested, "It works in the movies!"

"But those are movies." Lysander sighed, rubbing his temples, starting to feel an oncoming head ache.

If her goal was to get Mac and Castiel to murder each other, then that plan will be perfect.

"How about we'll come back to that as a plan B?" Or plan Z.

Rosalya pouted, "Fine. Have any other ideas?"

Lysander leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin in a rhythm in thought. The two decided to spend their lunch in an empty class room brainstorming ideas. Rosalya was sitting on his desk, a pen and clip bored in hand ready to take notes. So far the only thing written down was "Lock Subject A and Subject B in the janitor's closet."

Without a word or warning, Lysander picked up his pen and started writing. Rosalya immediately knew what he was planing.

"A poem?" She asked spectacle, "I don't know know, Castiel doesn't seem like the poetry type."

"What if we send it under a secret admirer?" He answered without looking up at her, still writing away.

"But then Mac would be in love with the secret admirer." She responded defiantly.

Lysander sighed, "It'll work." He said confidently. He really wished she'd stop poking holes in his plan!

She snorted at that, "It didn't work with me and Leigh."

"But you two are still together."

She would have pointed out that his poem wasn't what had her and Leigh get back together, but she decided to not make any further arguments. Instead, she just decided to jolt down her own ideas.

Once Lysander was finished with the poem, the next faze was to go and sneak it into Mac's locker. There was only one problem. Lysander didn't know which locker was Mackenzie's.

"I thought it was the one next to the water fountain?" Rosalya mentioned, though, even she didn't sound all too sure.

"I thought it was next to the girl's restrooms?" Lysander said as though he was thinking out loud, "Or... was it next to the teacher's lounge..."

It wasn't too surprising that Lysander had no clue where their friend's locker was. But it was a bit strange that Rosalya also had no clue where it was. But then again, they never really hang out at Mac's locker.

They were in the middle of the empty hall. Almost everyone was away at lunch by this time,

"Maybe we could ask Castiel." Lysander suggested, making his way trowed the courtyard before Rosalya could grab him. She successfully pulled him around the corner when she heard foot steps walking to them.

"Lysander!" She whisper-shouted, "We can't ask Castiel! He'd get suspensions if he found out about the "secret admirer" note found in Mac's locker. We have to keep this covert."

The snow haired boy winced, "Rosalya, don't you think Mackenzie and Castiel won't be too happy with us manipulating their relationship?" And by "us" he meant Rosalya.

She waved away his concern, "Please. They'll thank me later. Now." She scanned the lockers, "Which one belongs to Mac..."

She slowly walked pass each locker before stopping in front of one in particular. "I think it's this one!" She pointed to the one beside the water fountain, "I've seen her by here and drink from that very fountain."

"That doesn't mean any—"

"Quick! Hand me the poem!"

Sighing in defeat, Lysander handed Rosalya the folded paper. She coyly slipped it into the locker at the very moment the bell rang. As the halls filled with students, Lysander and Rosalya noticed a familiar raven haired girl approaching.

It was too late to run and hide—she already spotted them anyway—so they just decided to act natural. Apparently, it wasn't natural enough.

"Um..." Mac looked from Rosalya to Lysander, "What are you two up to?"

"What makes you think we're up to something?" Rosalya answered just a little too quickly causing Mac to send Lysander a questioning gaze.

He merely just smiled, "Hello Mackenzie."

"Hey?" She still looked at them suspiciously as she opened her locker... that was next to the one they slipped the note in.

Oh. Well. Crap.

"That's your locker!?" Rosalya yelled out just a little too loud as a few students sent them puzzled glances and caused Mac to wince.

"Um... yeah?" The poor girl was so confused, her answer sounded more like a question.

Rosalya on the other hand, was panicking. Oh gawd, just whose locker did they just slip that poem into?

As if the universe it's self were answering her question, Armin entered the scene, opening said locker. Lysander and Rosalya watched on in horror as the young gamer reached down to pick up the note that fell to his feet.

"What's this?" Said boy mumbled to himself, reaching down to pick up the paper.

The two teens stuttered and babbled out incoherent nonsense as neither of them could find the words to say as Armin opened the note to read it.

His eyes got as big as dinner plates and his cheeks turned a bright crimson, perking Mac's curiosity.

"What is it?" Armin held the note towards her to read. She peeked over his shoulder, eyes scanning the content before they brightened in a smile.

"How cute!" She practically squealed, "It looks like you have a secret admirer!" She beamed. Hearts could practically be seen dancing in her eyes.

The two actual culprits responsible for the note had to resist the _very_ strong urge to just bolt off into the nearest exit.

Instead they decided to shuffle their feet awkwardly as Armin and Mac disused the possible girls who could have given him the poem.

Well, looks like it's off to plan B!


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Rosalya's first idea was to go to her first plan. Lysander had to talk her out of it yet again. It took a lot of convincing, but after he made the argument that her plan could possibly end in a crime scene...

"Let's make that a last resort." He said calmly, causing Rosalya to huff.

"Fine. But I'll come up with the plan this time."

It took Rosalya awhile to come up with a non-aggressive plan that Lysander would agree with. Finally she came up with an idea to trick Mac into giving Castiel a gift.

She had convinced her friend to help her out after school in Home Ec. Baking a cake and some cookies.

"Why are we doing this again?" The raven haired girl asked, wiping chocolate frosting from her cheek. Out of the two of them, Mac looked like a cake exploded on her. Well, considering a cake _did_ explode on her...

"Because," Rosalya turned to her and smiled something unnatural. It just seemed too suspicious, "Leigh and I's anniversary is coming up and I thought I'd bake him some a cake! And you know what they say; the best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." She said dreamingly, eyes glazed as she looked far off into nothingness while aimlessly string the cake batter. Their was no use in bothering her when she was in this state.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Rosalya came down from cloud nine, looking around as if she were confused about their current setting.

She had mysteriously made her way next to an unexpected Mac, "So!" She said a bit too loudly, startling her ebony haired friend, causing her to jump splattering a bit of the frosting she was mixing on Rosalya's face with her spoon.

"Uh!" Mac spurted embarrassed, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" Rosalya said a little too quickly, mouth twitching into a forced smile. She reached for her apron and wiped off her face, grateful that none of it ended up on her cloths.

Mac shot her a sheepish smile, "So, um, what did you want to say?"

Rosalya suddenly remembered her real reason for being here.

_That's right, no getting distracted!_  
>"Um, that's right. I um, wanted to know if you were making that cake for someone..." She paused, probably for dramatic effect, "<em>Special?<em>"

This just earned her a snort from her brown eyed companion, "I've been told my cooking is like poison." Then she paused, a smirk slowly making it's way upon her face, "On second thought, maybe I can make Amber a batch of cookies!" She smiled deviously.

Rosalya could tell that her friend was spending maybe a little _too_ much time with the red headed rebel. That smile could make demons cry!

Trying to ignore the chill running down her spine, Rosalya composed herself, "No, I mean like, for _Castiel!_"

"You want me to poison Castiel?"

"Enough with the poison!" The silvered hair teen placed two fingers on her temples. She was getting impatient. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Don't you want to make Castiel something? Like cookies or—"

"No." Mac bluntly answered. "He'll never let me live it down if my cooking made him sick." She frowned in thought, finger tapping her chin in rhythm.

"Why?" She eyed Rosalya in confusion. It was quickly washed away with a look of understanding, "Oh, this has something to do with you thinking I like Castiel—"

"I don't _think_. I _know_." Rosa answered smugly and matter-of-factly, causing Mac to roll her eyes.

Her moment of amusement was interrupted by an all too familiar smell. Her eyes widened in realization when she saw the black smoke coming out of the oven. "Uh, Rosa—"

But it was too late. By the time both girls notice, the smoke detector was already going off, causing the sprinklers in the ceiling to spray down it's cold water like heavy rain drops.

Both girls screamed in pure surprise, hair and cloths soaking wet, as Mac tried to make her way to the smoking oven. Slipping and sliding along the wet floor, she made her way to the burning desert, pulling out what was left of the black unrecognizable cookies.

Before the girls could eve comprehend what just happened, the door came slamming open, reveling the Principal herself, face pale with a look of pure horror of the disastrous Home Ec. Class. Oh the money it would take to cover these damages!

Her eyes stopped on the two dumbstruck girls, wet to the bone and trying their best to smile innocently.

But the Principal wasn't having it. And boy did she look terrifying!

"OUT!" She screamed after an intense silence, causing the two girls to practically jump out of their skins and run out of the room like their lives depended on it!

Which, it kinda did.

_Well_, Rosalya thought, _that plan was a bust._


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalya was running out of ideas. Everyone of them has failed miserably so far. Ugh, why was it so hard! Why couldn't this work out like it does in the movies!?

The school day was almost over and everyone was putting their things together getting ready to go to their last classes.

Rosalya was pacing back and forth in front of her locker, waiting for Lysander. They just _had_ to come up with a fool proof plan! She was starting to get impatient.

Her first idea kept coming to mind, but she knew Lysander wouldn't agree with it. Unless... she paused in her steps. She could always... _not_ tell Lysander. Perhaps...

Before she could even finish her own thoughts, she found her way marching into the courtyard, finding just the guy she was looking for.

Castiel was sitting at a bench, ear buds on full blast of the latest Winged Skull single. His head was leaning back under the shade, eyes close as though he was sleeping.

She slowly approached the sleeping red headed teen slowly as though he were an atomic bomb and any sudden movements will set him off to explode.

She plucked an one headphone from his ear, then shouted, "CASTIEL!" Right into his now exposed ear drums. This caused him to jump out of his sleep, a nice lovely string of colorful words leaving his mouth.

Well, Rosalys wasn't _that_ careful about ticking off the dragon. Admittedly, it was pretty fun.

"The heck was that for?" Castiel snapped, voice a bit groggy from just waking up. He was twisting his finger in his ear trying to get rid of the ringing. Rosa couldn't help but snicker.

"Castiel, there's something I need your help with."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's the last place you saw it?"<p>

Mac was fallowing her friend Rosalya down the hall. Something about Lysander losing his notebook—_again_—and needing help to find it.

"Positive." She responded, stopping abruptly, causing Mac to bump into her. If Rosalya noticed, she couldn't tell.

"In here." She pointed to the janitor's closet.

Mac looked on in confusion. Huh. That's new. Lysander has lost his notebook numerous times but the janitor's closet was a first.

"Odd." She mumbled, "How did he lose it in here?"

But Rosalya didn't answer. She simply just opened the door... and shoved her inside!

Mac was so dumbfounded, she stood there for a moment trying to think what just happened.

"Not you too."

Mac jumped at the sound of the voice, spinning around in it's direction. Her face settled for a look of confusion when she saw who it belonged to.

"C-Castiel?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny." He snorted, rolling his eyes. He was sitting agents the shelf full of cleaning supplise.

Mac ignored him, "What are you doing in here?"

"Not by choice that's for sure." He mumbled, letting out an irritated sigh. Great. He must be in a bad mood. Yay.

"Are we locked in here?" His stubborn silence answered her question, "What kind of door locks from the out—" She turned around to reach for the knob, but felt nothing but air. _Ooooh_.

"Does that answer your question Princess?" The red head snorted, a smirk present on his face.

Oh gawd, she needed to get out of here!

Mac began to bang on the door in a desperate attempt to free herself. All she got was an aching shoulder that would definitely be covered in bruises the next morning.

"Rosalya!" She cried, pounding the door with her fist, "This isn't funny!"

"Just give it a rest." Castiel sighed irritated, fighting an oncoming headache, "The school is practically empty. The Janitor will probably come in here sooner or later."

But Mac didn't want to be stuck with Castiel in the closet. What if the Janitor never came back? What if they had to stay the night? Just that thought alone frightened her. Her sanity was already fragile enough after meeting the red headed devil! It probably wont be able to take much more.

The young teen girl sighed in defeat as she made her way over to sit next to Castiel. It's not like there was much room, their knees were pretty much touching.

"It smells like a dirty mop." The girl stated bluntly without really thinking.

"We're sitting right next to a mop." The smug teen boy replied.

Mac scoffed, "I-I knew that!"

There was a long awkward silence. It was like the two teens wanted to talk, but they didn't know where to start.

Finally, Castiel's groan broke the awkwardness, "Ugh! I'm so bored!"

"We're locked in a closet and that's all you can say?" Mac was trying hard not to smirk, but was failing.

"What is there to talk about?" He tried to sound annoyed, but he obviously wasn't. Perhaps a conversation could fill the broadness.

"I dunno," Mac shrugged, making small circles on the floor with her finger, "What about a 'how was your day?'"

Castiel just snorted, "Well gee, let's see; I got myself locked in a closet with an annoying little girl, so it could be worse."

Now it was Mac's turn to roll her eyes.

"Can you at lest _try_ to be nice?"

"Tch, I said it _could_ be worse. That was a complement."

"I'm buying you a book of complements for Christmas."

"Nice to know you're thinking about me Princess." Castiel sent a wink at Mac, causing her to blush twelve shades of crimson.

"Y-you wish!" She scoffed, turning her head away so he won't see her burning face. But she wasn't quick enough. He caught a glimpse of her blush and couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"You're too easy to get flustered." He smirked wider when she didn't respond. He decided to push the envelope just a little further, "It's cute."

Did... Did he just let that slip out of his mouth? How was he supposed to brush that off? Darn it Rosalya! He must have been sleep deprived from his interrupted nap!

He sighed to himself, fighting his own cheeks heat up as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Another god awful awkward silence fell in the tiny closet. This one felt even more unbearable! And Mac didn't look at him once.

Why was he such an idiot around her? He'd never slip up around anyone else before.

His thoughts were sharply interrupted but the sound of a shriek. He jumped at the sound, but was tackled by the very girl of his thoughts.

"Wh-what are you doing!" He snapped, sounding a bit harsher then he had intended. He couldn't help it, he was feeling even more flustered then before.

"There's something moving in the corner!"

"It's probably just a bug or something." He stated blankly, trying to hide his burning cheeks at her close proximity. Her fingers were gripping his shirt and she was practically in his lap.

But then again, he should probably just enjoy the moment. It's not like he'd ever get this opportunity to be this close to her ever again.

"I... I think it was a rat." Mac whispered, gulping and shivering at the thought.

Now it was Castiel's turn to have a mini freak out. But for the sake of Mac's sanity—and what was left of his _own_ sanity—he tried to put on a brave face.

"You're imagining things." He said confidently. Well, as confident as he could sound at lest. Mac's nails were starting to hut as she dug them deeper into his chest. He was sure she hadn't noticed. Of course not, she always made sure to keep her distance.

On the bright side, this could be used for perfect teasing ammo in the future.

"No!" Mac whisper/shouted, "I'm sure it was a rat!"

Castiel sighed in defeat. "Look. There is no rat. Stop scaring yours—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a small mouse appeared from a small hole in the wall. It payed the humans no attention, not moving until a loud scream erupted from the lips of the black haired one. The cry startled it, sending it running back into it's hole.

"See! I told you!" Mac had jumped to her feet and straightened up agents the wall on the other side of the small room.

Darn. He was starting to miss the feeling of her in his lap.

"Mac calm down, you freaking out isn't going to make this easier!" He blurted annoyed.

She was a bit taken aback by the unfamiliar sound of her name coming from Castiel's lips. He almost never called her "Mac." Ironing bored, little girl, and—his personal favorite—Princess was what he usually called her.

Mac just nodded dumbly, flinching a bit by the faint noise of the small animal wondering around in the wall.

Castiel didn't hesitate to stand to his feet to stand next to the panicking girl. It definitely wasn't because he missed her presents. Nope. Not at all.

He grumbled incoherent words and rummaged through his pockets for his iPod. He was startled how ever when Mac abruptly garbed—clinged to was more like it—his arm, causing him to drop his music device.

"It's back!"

The small rodent simply sniffed around before heading off in the direction of the door, escaping through the small crack at the bottom.

The young teen girl was still tense for a few moments, before finally relaxing a bit. It only took her a minuet before she realized who's arm she was holding onto.

A new word must be invented for what ever shade of red her face turned at that moment. She was befuddled!

"Uh-uh-uh..." Mac tried and failed to find something to say.

"What?" Castiel's smirk found it's familiar place on his lips, "Do you still want me to hold you?" That smirk became a full fledged grin when he saw her reaction. Their was no way he was _ever_ letting her live this down!

Satisfied with her reaction, he reached over to pick up his iPod. Turning around to face his companion with another oh-so-clever remark ready, it was lost on his lips when he noticed how close he was. Face to face. Toe to toe. Close.

It wasn't like the closet had much elbow room to begin with. He was able to count every freckle on her face.

Mac was just as flustered in the situation. She stared wide eyed into dark gray eyes. Neither teen was sure of what to do. Their hearts were pounding, both sure that the other was able to hear it.

Castiel's eyes scanned Mac's face, his eyes subconsciously sneaking a peek of her lips, before looking at her bright brown eyes again.

Mac gulped, palms sweating, feeling slightly light headed.

Before she knew it, Castiel placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head.

He was getting closer. Too close. But She didn't try to stop him.

Their lips were now mere inches away from each other. Mac's ears were red hot at the thought. Just a bit closer and—

"Are you two still alive!?"

The door slammed open as a familiar boy with sliver hair and black tips came rushing in, eyes full of concern. It was quickly washed away, however, with a wave of realization and then embarrassment.

The normally calm and collected teen was flustered, face scorching hot, trying to find his words.

Mac and Castiel were in a pretty similar state. They quickly jumped away from each other, as though the other had the plague.

"L-L-Lysander!" Mac tried to speak, face just as red as Castiel's hair, "It's not... I mean uh... H-how did you find us?" She finally settled on changing the subject.

"Rosalya." He said simply. Mac just nodded in understanding.

Castiel cleared his throat, tugging at his collar as he looked to the floor, bangs hiding his face from view.

"I—" He cleared his throat again, "I should get going." He garbed his bag and quickly high tailed it out of there.

"M-me too!" Mac squeaked out, not wanting to be left alone with Lysander who would probably ask questions. She practically ran out of there.

Lysander on the other hand, was just left standing there, trying to figure out what just happened. He couldn't help the smile that slowly found it's way on his lips.

As much as his friends didn't want to admit it, their was something their. He knew it. It was just a matter of time before they figured it out for themselves.


End file.
